


Using Your Head

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Episode: s04e19 Shattered Mirror, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, julian is a slut and also not a great person, mild violence, this is very coercive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: It's late, Julian's horny, and there's a new prisoner on the recaptured Terok Nor. As far as he's concerned, that adds up perfectly.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, background julian bashir/jadzia dax
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Using Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the closest things I've written to straight-up non-con. I've tagged it dub-con because Cardassians semi-canonically get off on mild violence and aggression from their partners, and it's implied that Garak is into it, but if anyone thinks I should tag for non-con, I'll do that just to be safe. I just saw Garak in that collar, and I couldn't resist.

If there was one thing Captain Julian Bashir could count on, it was his intellect. After all, not just anyone walked around with genetically enhanced intelligence. Not just anyone could assert a challenge to Smiley or, in the old days, Captain Sisko, and have their counterplan accepted more often than they got chinned. Not just anyone could tempt Jadzi Dax into their bed.

Well. A small smirk curled Julian’s lip as he glanced to his right. It admittedly didn’t take much to tempt Jadzia into bed. All it took was a little power and a lot of confidence to execute it. And she was worth it. His cock twitched in appreciation, spent but still rising in memory of the gorgeous, tight wetness of her cunt, the warmth bleeding off her sleeping form a pale shadow of the delicious heat inside her. Julian hummed in appreciation, reaching down to give himself a squeeze, his greedy eyes drinking in her nude body. Where the sheet fell from her shoulders, he traced his hungry gaze along the trail of spots, a trail he knew went all the way down. All the way. His cock throbbed again, and his smile grew more pronounced as he propped himself up on one elbow, scooting up behind her, groaning softly in pleasure as he rubbed his growing erection along the swell of her arse. Julian was more than willing to admit that he appreciated the finer things in life – a good fight, a good drink, a good lay – and Jadzia was very fine indeed.

“Knock it off, Julian.” Jadzia’s voice was gruff with sleep, serious but still with that ever-present touch of playfulness. She batted a hand back at him. “You’re not getting any more from me tonight, so you can take it somewhere else if you’re not going to behave.”

Julian fell onto his back again with a huff, staring down at his stiff cock, his lip curled. It waved back at him, irritatingly cheerful in spite of the shit news. Jadzia wasn’t just good; she was a goddam fantastic lay, and that meant her no was non-negotiable. Period. Not if he wanted to keep getting it whenever she _did_ want it.

But fuck if he wasn’t still horny. He reached down to fondle himself again, tugging on his balls with more irritation than anything else, even when the pleasure zinged through him. It was late. Jadzia had all but given him permission – they both knew what ‘take it somewhere else’ meant – but not many people would be up this late, and it always seemed like the nightshift was staffed with all the people who’d refuse him a quickie while they were working. Which just left…

Julian’s smile widened, and he gave his cock a proper tug, groaning and arching his back before letting go and sitting up, dropping a smacking kiss on Jadzia’s cheek. “I’ll be back,” he purred in her ear.

“You’d better be ready to sleep then.” But he could hear the smile in her voice, and he grinned in return, scooping his clothes off the floor and donning them hurriedly, murmuring a mental apology to his still-stiff cock as he tucked it into his trousers, wincing at the pressure. He’d soothe it properly soon enough.

He slipped out into the hall, his footsteps loud in the quiet. The only people out on Terok Nor this time of night were the people on shift, and no one gave him more than a second glance. He’d done more than his fare share of nightly wandering, pent up and frustrated and looking for release, and the others were used to it. They either stayed out of his way or…well, this lot stayed out of his way.

He was still half-hard when he stepped into the cells, nodding briefly to the guard on duty before being allowed to pass inside. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in here with the prisoner, although before there hadn’t been much in the way of action. At least, not this sort, although Julian was well aware that a decent interrogation could be just as satisfying as a decent fuck. He stopped at the centre of the room, arms folded, and allowed his smile to spread all the way across his face. “Well, aren’t you just a pretty picture?”

Garak looked up, a snarl on his lips as he sat up on the slab that passed as a bunk. The collar around his neck glinted in the low light. “Captain Bashir. More torture, I suppose? It is a little late.”

“What, no sweet talk?” Julian sauntered forward, until he was only a few feet away from the cell’s force field. “No ‘I’ll be ever so cooperative, I’ll tell you everything you need to know to make the Intendant suffer, if only you’ll let me go’?”

“Oh, I think we’re rather past that stage, aren’t we?”

“Shame.” Julian clucked, shaking his head. “I was rather hoping for cooperative.” He nodded towards the guard, who dropped the shielding before tactfully stepping from the room, the door closing behind him.

He hadn’t even turned back around before Garak was lunging at him, but Julian had been ready. A well-placed elbow put the Cardassian down, and a foot on his chest kept him there. Julian reached for the chain attached to Garak’s collar, wrapping it around his fist and pulling until Garak was forced up, his shoulders hovering an uncomfortable few inches above the floor. “There now,” Julian cooed. “Isn’t that better?”

Garak glared at him, undisguised hatred burning in his eyes, reigniting the fire in Julian’s groin even stronger than it had been before. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, does it?” Garak sneered. “Even if I kill you, there’s no way I’m making it off this station alone.”

“Quite right.” Julian allowed a predatory purr into his voice. “Besides. We both know you’d never kill me. I wouldn’t give you that chance.”

“You’re smarter than the average human, I’ll give you that,” Garak allowed. “It’s the only thing distinguishing you from the rest of your miserable species.”

“Careful, Garak.” Julian tisked. “That almost sounded like respect.”

Garak bared his teeth in something that could almost be misconstrued for a smile. “My mistake.”

Julian stepped back, hauling Garak all the way up by the chain, forcing him to stagger to his knees, then onto unsteady feet. “No, your mistake was running to the Klingons. Taking you as a prize before they could run off was child’s play. Forgetting to pick up a key to get you out, well…” Julian licked his lips. “That was just a stroke of luck. You’re quite fetching in on a leash. Makes me glad we can’t take it off without killing you.”

“How fortunate for you.”

“And speaking of child’s play,” Julian drawled, as if he hadn’t heard, as if he wasn’t savouring the vicious expression on Garak’s face as he said it, as if it wasn’t making the blood thunder in his ears and lower, tenting his trousers almost to the point of pain, “we’re going to play a game, you and I.”

“Oh?” On the surface, the word was dry as the Cardassian desert, but Bashir could hear the nervous undertone. Beautiful. He resisted the urge to rub his cock. Almost there. Just a few moments more.

“Oh yes,” he said, and his voice was thick with lust. He wrapped another segment of the chain around his fist, drawing Garak even closer. “I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time.”

He shoved Garak, spinning him around before the prisoner could catch his footing, shoving him up against the wall and using his free hand to twist Garak’s arm behind his back, cutting off any further struggle. He ground his hips against Garak’s arse, his cock immediately perking back up at the sweet pressure, all discomfort forgiven. Julian grunted appreciatively, and leaned forward to bite at Garak’s ear as he groaned, “God, I need this.”

A laugh bubbled up from Garak’s throat, almost genuine, if a touch hysterical. “Oh, my dear Captain. I’m not sure what you’re expecting to gain from this encounter. A Cardassian male-“

“Has more compatible anatomy than you would have me believe.” Julian bit down more savagely, and a startled moan tore out of Garak. “I’ve always wanted to fuck a Cardassian. Don’t imagine I didn’t figure out how.”

The laugh became more nervous. “Well, perhaps if you-“

“Stop. Talking.” Julian stepped back and slammed Garak to the floor, shoving him onto his hands and knees without any trouble. He was almost disappointed. He’d half-hoped the Cardassian would put up a fight.

He yanked Garak’s trousers down, baring his arse. “Cardassian biology. Not a perfect match to humans, but…” He reached around, sliding firm fingers down Garak’s scaled stomach until they pressed at Garak’s sheath, forcing it to part. A hiss escaped Garak’s lips, and Julian sneered. “A hole is still a hole.” He fumbled with his own trousers, sighing with relief as his trapped cock bounced free. He squeezed it tight, stroking his leaking precum along the length. He was achingly hard, the head purpling at so long a denial. He pressed himself against Garak’s back, guiding his cock between the Cardassian’s legs until it nudged at the place where his fingers kept Garak’s sheath parted. It was slick, self-lubricating, as wet as Jadzia got if not as warm. He grit his teeth. Desert dwelling species, of course, but he’d deal. He was too horny to care.

He rubbed the head in place but didn’t push in. “You’re not even going to fight?” he taunted. “All that talk about the ‘superior Cardassians,’ and all it takes is one augmented human to bring you to your knees?” He leaned forward, scraping his teeth along the ridges of Garak’s neck. “Of course, it might be better if you don’t like it. I hear it can hurt something fierce if you get it up when I go in.”

“Somehow, I don’t see that being an issue,” Garak spat, and Julian’s eyes widened, a wicked smile creeping across his lips, because he recognized a challenge when he heard it.

“We’ll see,” he said.

He could hardly slam in to the hilt; he wasn’t about to break his cock because he wasn’t practiced with Cardassian biology. Instead, he sank in, achingly slow, his lips parting to pant with pleasure as he slid in bit by bit, his cock enveloped in that cool pocket. He felt Garak’s cock, internal and still soft, pressing up against his, and the additional sensation was unlike anything he’d every experienced. He pressed his forehead into the divot between Garak’s shoulder blades, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned. “Oh, god.”

For once, Garak didn’t have something smart to say. He was panting too, clenching inadvertently around the intrusion as if trying to push it out. All it succeeded in doing was drawing Julian deeper in, his cock sinking further into Garak’s body until it was in to the hilt, Julian groaning with satisfaction. He held himself there, fighting the urge to come on the spot. “So good. Oh, god, so good.”

“I…I’m glad one of us is enjoying this.” But there was a hesitation in Garak’s voice, and Julian grinned savagely.

He yanked on the chain, and Garak choked, gasping for air as Julian brought his head back, close to Julian’s lips. “I am enjoying it,” he whispered. “I’m enjoying having a Cardassian on his hands and knees, with a collar around his neck. I’m enjoying being inside one, feeling that sweet, slick little hole of yours taking me like a bitch. And I’m going to enjoy fucking you until I come inside you, until you’re dripping with it. And you know what?”

“What?” Garak croaked.

Julian licked Garak’s neck ridge and then bit down, relishing the feeling of Garak jumping beneath him. “You’re even going to like it.” He released the chain just enough for Garak to fall face-first towards the floor, gasping for air. He planted a hand on Garak’s hip, withdrew until only the head of his cock was left inside, and this time he really did slam back in.

Garak hissed, a loud noise only rivalled by the slapping of flesh against scale, the squelching of Julian’s cock as he ploughed into Garak, groaning out his own pleasure as he pumped his hips in, the hole clutching at him as if he belonged there. With the other hand, Julian reached forward, dragging the cold chain along Garak’s body as a consequence, until his fingers found the lips of Garak’s sheath, tracing the place where he was buried with almost gentle fingers before digging slightly in. Garak hissed again, and Julian laughing viciously as he felt something stir against his cock.

“Oh, dear,” he panted in Garak’s ear. “It seems this might become very uncomfortable for you.”

“ _Ah,_ ” was the most eloquent thing Garak could say, and it was mostly swallowed by his moan. Julian slowed his hips to a roll, grinding himself in, and was rewarded as Garak’s cock thickened against his own, filling the tiny space as it tried to evert, tried to press up and out of the hole that Julian was claiming for himself. The pressure it put on Julian’s cock was fantastic, and he rutted in harder, making Garak cry out. Julian clamped his hand down around the space, not even caring that the chain was tugging at Garak’s neck, nearly choking him. He could feel the swell of Garak’s sheath under his hand, could feel the head of Garak’s cock against his palm, trying to force its way out of a space that had already been filled. He shoved hard against it, and resumed fucking in earnest, Garak’s cries spurring him on. He was so close. Garak was so tight, tighter like this, and Julian knew he was going to come. He just needed…

“ _Say it_ ,” he hissed, sinking his teeth into Garak’s neck wherever he could reach. “I. Won. _Say it_.”

“You… _oh_ , you won, _dear gods_.”

“ _Fuck yes_.” Julian exploded, stars flashing behind his eyes as his balls emptied, pouring himself into Garak with sweet relief. He sat back hard on the floor, his softening cock pulling out of Garak with a rude sound, followed by Garak’s own cock everting fully. The Cardassian fell, turning onto his bottom as he stared at Julian with narrowed eyes, his alien cock standing proudly up from its sheath, fluid leaking onto the rest of his clothes. Julian grinned, standing up and tucking himself back into his trousers.

“Told you you’d like it,” he said. “And who know? Maybe next time, I’ll even make you come.”

He tossed the chain to the floor, stepping out past the forcefield and hitting the button to reactivate it. Garak stayed sitting, still glaring. He wasn’t softening, Julian noted with twisted pride.

“Oh, don’t feel too bad,” Julian told him. “At least it wasn’t a _normal_ human who did this to you.”

“Quite.” Garak spoke through clenched teeth.

“And maybe, if you’re lucky, one day I’ll get sloppy, and you’ll have your chance for escape.”

“One can only dream.”

Julian winked, then turned on his heel and sauntered out the door without so much as a backwards glance. He was feeling very satisfied indeed.

Jadzia stirred as he slid back into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing up close to her warmth. “Mmm. You take care of it?”

“Oh yes, I did.” Julian couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice. Not that he cared to try.

“Good. Now sleep.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Julian teased. He closed his eyes.

Julian wasn’t an idiot. Quite the opposite. He knew Jadzia was using him just as much as he was using her. He knew that given half the chance, she was as likely to step over his corpse as Garak was. And he knew that, with Garak being so enjoyable a lay, odds were good that even an intellectually enhanced human was bound to make an exploitable mistake for a chance to wet his cock. None of that bothered him. Because if there was one thing Captain Julian Bashir could count on, it was his intellect. And that meant that, even when he was thinking with his cock, Captain Julian Bashir was pretty damn smart indeed.


End file.
